


My Childhood Spat Back Out The Monster That You See

by SmolSpideyBoi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Multi, Nightwing - Freeform, Other, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Two-Face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSpideyBoi/pseuds/SmolSpideyBoi
Summary: Running into the Bats leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. They stay so high and mighty fighting the crime but never doing what truly needs to be done. Never doing what has to be done.If you want to cure someone of cancer, you have to cut it out, you have to destroy the cancerous parts before it spreads. You have to, there are no if, and, or buts about it. But the bats won’t. They insist on chasing down the same criminals, the same scum over and over, but nothing ever changes. They get locked up in Arkham. They get out of Arkham. Rinse. Repeat.
Kudos: 3





	My Childhood Spat Back Out The Monster That You See

Running into the Bats leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. They stay so high and mighty fighting the crime but never doing what truly needs to be done. Never doing what has to be done.

If you want to cure someone of cancer, you have to cut it out, you have to destroy the cancerous parts before it spreads. You have to, there are no if, and, or buts about it. But the bats won’t. They insist on chasing down the same criminals, the same scum over and over, but nothing ever changes. They get locked up in Arkham. They get out of Arkham. Rinse. Repeat.

A bad taste. Bitter. Sour. Like when she has to deal with her father and his friends.

So she leaves.

She leaves the view of Gotham by night.

She leaves her perch overlooking the city, no her city.

She leaves her only sense of home. Of belonging.

She leaves and returns to an empty penthouse full of bright, shiny, untouchable things. 

Home sweet home.

As the daughter of Two-Face, Domino never got a childhood, not truly. Her childhood was Arkham breakouts that made her mother panic, meeting her father, leaving her mother, guns, weapons, violence, and death. By the time she was six, Domino had executed her first mob leader. At ten, she was her father’s right hand. By age thirteen, Domino had a kill count that rivaled the roughest of Gotham thugs. And at age fourteen, Domino had enough of these people, no these monsters destroying her city. So she decided to put a stop to it. At fifteen, Domino watched her dad get hauled off to Belle Reve. She took to running the rooftops, wind in her hair, gun in her hand. Those who preyed on the weak and unprotected met a swift and brutal end. It took the press only a week to hear of Gothams “Alleyway Angel”. It took them another week to find the bodies. In three weeks Domino was known as “the Executioner”. Rather fitting, for a girl that runs around the city at night killing the truly evil of the city. In the middle of the fourth week, Domino first met the Batman, and his ridiculous sidekick, Robin. She decided right off the bat, the Bats would be a problem. It wasn’t just Batman, no, It was Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Black Bat and a handful of others she couldn’t name. There was too fucking many to count. She got better, mapping out eaches’ usual patrol routes and doing her best to avoid the hotspots. After a few months of playing cat and mouse with the Bats, she met Catwoman. After a few meetings, Domino decided she liked Catwoman. Catwoman felt the same because a few nights later, Domino finds a beautiful black and white kitten sitting on her bed. A few nights later, Domino climbed into Selina Kyle’s window and left a white gold ring, fashioned to look like a panther lunging at its tail, accented with black diamonds and emerald eyes. To each other, the gifts were not just gifted as presents, they were also warnings. A threat, a promise. To trust the other with the one thing that could send them both to prison. For her birthday, Selina gave Domino a pair of beautiful pistols, one black, and one white, each with the accents of the opposite color. On Mother’s day, Domino bought Selina an animal shelter that had been notorious for low standards and animal abuse. Their friendship was quiet, but a true one.

Her budding friendship with Selina leads to small friendships with Harley and Ivy. She and Harley go to a local acrobatics gym at least once a month together. Ivy has a habit of dropping by Dom’s penthouse and leaving new plants. Her, Ivy, Selina, and Harley have a Girl’s Night whenever they can, whether it is just plopping down on the couch and watching movies, or dinner and haunting the alleyways of Gotham. 

She loves them all, she really does. But then everything changes.

She catches Selina kissing Batman on a rooftop, and before she realizes what she’s doing, She’s shoved Selina behind her and both of her pistols are point-blank at Batman’s face, angled directly at his eyes. 

Without even sparing him a glance, she cranes her neck to look Selina "exactly what is going on here, Lina?" Selina has enough courtesy to look sorry as she fiddles with a whip "Aww kitten, don't be like that. Brucie here is a really good fella, hun." Domino can feel the ever-present rage simmering up to the surface, her heart of ice now a bubbling volcano. "Brucie here is a murderer. He caused more death and evil in this city than good." She turns to stare directly into his eyes. "He is the reason my father is in Blackgate. He's the reason why the Joker exists. He created them. You're," she spits the words at him now "The reason why I never got a childhood! The reason why I had to kill. All of the blood on my hands is  _ because _ .  _ of _ .  _ you _ ." she jabbed him in the chest with her gun when she spoke the last three words.  _ “I am a murder because of you.”  _ She turns to Selina. “He is a murderer, Lina, a murderer. He is the reason why they’re all dead. He killed them all. So explain to me how  _ he’s a good fella! _ ” Domino waits for the reply from Selina that will never come. “That’s what I thought.” she sighed. “I really liked you, Selina, I really did. I was going to ignore you and the female rogues when I fixed Gotham, but now, after this,” she gestures towards Batman “It looks like I shouldn’t have.” and before she can talk herself out of what she’s about to do she clicks the safety off and puts a bullet in one of Selina’s kneecaps. She turns and shoots Bruce three times in the abdomen. Retribution: One for her mother, one for her father and on for herself, one for all the anger and hurt she felt. She turned to flee, anger and pain and hate radiating off of her in dark waves. She’s made it several rooftops before a cord wraps around her ankle, tugging her away from the ledge. She swings back, blade in hand severing the cord wrapped around her ankle. She catches a glimpse of red and yellow, green eyes blazing from back behind a domino. She turns her half-fall into a leap, missing the ledge of the neighboring building by mere centimeters when she jumps. She can see the brick walls rushing up up up. She’s bracing herself for impact, but Domino knows it’s useless. A fall from this high without any armor or padding will kill her instantly, or break her spinal collum, an excruciating long painful death. Domino hits the ground. Her spine shatters instantly from the impact. Her head lolls to the side, blood trickling from her mouth. As her eyesight dims rapidly, the pool of blood underneath her grows. It spreads outwards, staining the white half of her hair a deep crimson. Her heartbeat slows and then her breathing does too.


End file.
